In the Rain
by metesme
Summary: I looked over the edge again. I had to do this. But his touch…it made me feel…complete. The look in his eyes…the emotions I could see was a mixture fear and worry. But my question was why did he feel these things? One-shot.


**Hi everyone. This is an idea I had. My first one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Guess what? This story, along with ihatejacob1's Army Camouflage, won MissStrawberrie's ****Cullenizer Monthly One-Shot Award! How cool is that! And go check out her story, it's really good :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward or Bella.**

* * *

The breeze chilled me down to the bones. It was raining, and I was drenched. My teeth rattled, and my hair was in my face.

I looked over the edge in front of me, and I saw the cars below on the street zooming past, unaware of anything else but their destinations. I saw people on the sidewalk. My heart broke when I saw a man and woman run towards each other and hugged. He lifted her off the ground, kissing every inch of her face. How I could only wish I had that in my life.

I kicked off my shoes, and threw them on the floor behind me. Slowly I crawled up on the ledge, and I hoped death would come to me fast.

Just when my toes were over the edge, I heard voice behind me.

"Hey! Wait!" I looked behind me to see a man. His bronze hair was dripping wet, and I could see his green eyes, like emeralds, flicker with fear. He was tall and his clothes sagged on his shoulders, clinging to his skin.

"Are…are you going to jump?" He voice faltered.

"Yes." I hoped I sounded firm.

He looked around nervously, stared at shoes for a moment before he said, "I don't think you should…" He looked back up at me, hopeful.

"Why not?" I snapped. I turned all the way around, until my back was facing the street.

"Well…You see…" He didn't finish. "Just please…come down from there." He pleaded with me. I was lost for a moment in his eyes, and had to tear my gaze away before I lost all train of thought.

I sighed. I would jump when he was gone. I jumped down onto the roof of the building, and sat down on the ledge.

"Happy?" I asked in tone I knew was no where near polite.

"Yes." He almost looked smug.

"You know," I asked in a sharp tone. "If you are just going to stand there and look smug, then excuse me I have unfinished business." I stood up and climbed back on the ledge. I took my stance again on the edge.

"No!" He screamed behind me.

I ignored him. I felt the tears falling down my face as I thought of my torn up family I was leaving behind. I thought about my best friend who thought I was at home right now, and what his face would look like when he found out I was dead. That fact alone made me cry even harder.

The man came up from behind me and tugged on my arm. A shock went through my arm at his gentle touch.

"Please don't do this." It was barely a whisper.

I looked down at him. He was crying too. Why does he even care about me? I had never seen him in my whole life.

I looked over the edge again. I had to do this. But his touch…it made me feel…complete. I looked at him and found he was looking at me. The look in his eyes…the emotions I could see was fear and worry. But my question was why did he feel these things?

I reached down, so my hand was firmly on the ledge. I stuck out my left leg, and felt around until I hit the floor. I fell, swiftly, onto the ground. I looked up at the handsome green-eyes man. He looked at me, with his eyes that seemed to pierce my soul, and filled the space between us. He hugged me whispered a soft thank you in my ear. To my surprise, I hugged him back. He felt strong, and I could feel the muscles in his back. Embarrassed, I pulled away, and took a few steps back, blushing.

"I'm sorry for reacting that way," He stammered. "My…My mother committed suicide." He looked down and I saw his eyes close and the tear drops mix with the rain. "I've never told anyone that so quickly…" His cheeks turned a beautiful pale pink. He was blushing.

"I'm sorry." I felt bad for bringing such memories back to him. I never wanted to hurt him again. My hand, of its own accord, reached out to stroke his face. His hand took mine and held it there. I blushed as his touch again sent a wave of electricity through my body.

"I was happy," I whispered. I didn't know why I was telling him any of this. He didn't need to know. But I felt like I had too. "But that was before…the accident." He flinched and I cringed as the memories cam flooding back. "When I was a senior…I was living with my father. I didn't have a care in the world back then. I was too self-absorbed in my own little world; to selfish to realize that one call could change someone's life forever." I stopped there, only because my throat was getting tight with held-back tears. I cleared my throat and continued. "It was a few days from graduation. And when I got home, my dad was waiting for me on the couch. He said to me," I could still remember those fateful words. "'Bells, I have to tell you something.' Then I just thought it was something relating to school or something. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to tell me." My voice was starting to come out in rasps. "And he said, 'I got a call today. From Florida.' 'Oh Renee! How is she doing?' I had asked." I laughed without humor. "If only I knew. 'Bells, that's the thing. There was an accident.'" I saw him flinch. "'An accident?' I asked. 'Your mother. She was in a car accident.'" I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself and continue. But before I could he stopped me, and just stayed silent.

By now we were both sitting on the floor in the rain, which seemed to have no end. He reached over and took my right hand in both of his.

"I know how it is…To lose someone you love." He whispered in a voice filled with pain. He looked up at me.

I don't know long we sat there, just staring into each others eyes. It could have been a few minutes, a few seconds or hours. But I didn't care. He made me feel…Happy.

"Thank you for not jumping," I nodded in response, but he went on. "I don't think I could have stood there and watch you…you know. It would have been too painful."

"My mother…she was a wonderful woman," He said. "Her name was Elizabeth. When I was about five or six I walked into her room late at night because of a dream. And…She was there. But she wasn't, really. She…" He seemed lost for words. "She hung herself." He was on the verge of sobbing. "By the window. Her eyes were so blank…I can still remember it clearly." I reached over to him, and pulled his face up with my hands. I looked straight at him, and he stared back. I don't know what came over me, but I had to make his pain disappear. I couldn't stand to see him cry. It made me feel as if my heart was slowly being ripped into shreds. I pulled his face close, and closing my eyes, I kissed him.

When sense refilled my brain, I pulled back immediately. Blushing, I managed to stammer an apology back at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just had to do something, I didn't know, I'm so sorry! I'll go now." I was babbling. I got up to leave, and ran towards the entrance to the stairwell.

A hand grabbed my wrist, and turned my around. I was face to face with his chest. He was no more than a few inches from me.

His hands were on my shoulders, holding me in place.

I couldn't breathe. He was making coherent thoughts impossible.

He whispered in a soft voice. "My name is Edward Cullen."

I giggled at the sudden announcement. "My name is Bella Swan."

"Well Bella. It appears you have indeed, stolen something of mine."

I was taken aback. What had I taken? I was so confused, as I racked my brain for any memory of taking something.

He laughed at my expression. Edward leaned close, until his mouth was at my ear. His breath tickled my neck.

"My heart, silly." He whispered.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on up on my tippy toes, until I could whisper in his ear also.

"You took mine too." He laughed a glorious sound.

Suddenly he looked at me, and leaned in closer than before. I leaned in with him.

Then he was kissing me, and I knew I had never been this happy in a long, long time.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**Tell me what you think! :)**

**Oh, and should I add Edward's POV?**


End file.
